


Let’s talk about crushes

by kissbrack



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up characters, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, alcohol mention, underage drinking if you are in the us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbrack/pseuds/kissbrack
Summary: Bill and Eddie have a heart-to-heart outside of a karaoke bar and Bill can’t honestly believe how oblivious his best friend is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Let’s talk about crushes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a repost from my tumblr account and it has not been proofread since 2017 + english is not my first language so excuse any msitakes :)

What a night.

The more Eddie thought about it, the less he could believe it. The songs, the alcohol, all his friends singing, laughing.

He was sitting on the sidewalk just outside the bar. He had told the gang he needed some air, and while it was true, it wasn’t entirely his only reason. Looking up at the sky, trying to see the stars, his mind flashed back to a couple of moments earlier. Because yeah, Richie, tipsy, singing ‘Don’t You Want Me’ to his face wasn’t something that happened every day.

He can’t get the mental image of Richie Tozier, the Trashmouth, looking into his eyes through his big ass, ridiculous glasses, like he was looking deep inside of him, searching for something. His face was so close that if Eddie had leaned in, their foreheads would’ve surely touched. Eddie wasn’t sure of what Richie wanted to accomplish with that little performance, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t shaken to the core. Hell, he was getting goosebumps only by thinking about it.

Richie Tozier. The disaster, foul-mouthed, ill-mannered, boy. The Trashmouth, the most hyperactive person Eddie had ever met, the one that had a talent of getting on his nerves. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say, but being in denial with himself was just stupid at this point. He had felt the atmosphere. He had felt Richie’s gaze. How the hell could a person give you butterflies by drunk-singing a fucking tacky 80’s song? He had no idea, but it was driving him nuts.

At that moment, Eddie Kaspbrak realized something that, honestly, it had always been so clear that he mentally punched himself on the face.

“I like Richie Tozier” he muttered.

And it felt good saying it out loud.

He actually felt better. Lighter even. Voicing the intrusive thoughts he had been having whenever he caught himself staring at Richie was kind of liberating.

“I like Richie Tozier” he repeated, this time louder, raising his head from his hands “I like Trashmouth”.

He giggled. He hadn’t felt this brave since he jumped from the highest spot of the quarry into the lake.

“I like Richie! Richie Tozier! Trashmouth!” he exclaimed between fits of laughter “I like him! I have a crush on him!” Eddie felt liberated, blabbering out loud to no one around him, speaking freely like he hadn’t in years “And I like his eyes, his hair, his jokes! His stupid-ass glasses, his hideous shirts! His dumbfuck smile! I would fucking kiss that smile!”

“Well, is guh-good to see you’re finally accepting it”.

Eddie jumped, shrieking in surprise at the sound of Bill’s stutter, getting onto his feet almost defensively.

“What? Me? Accepting what?” he laughed nervously “What’s to accept, I’ve been just sitting here, in silence! What are you-!”

“Eddie I heard the whole th-thing” Bill said smiling at him from the bar’s entrance.

The small boy just stared at him from his awkward stance, looking like a deer in the headlights. They held each other’s gazes for what it felt hours, and when Eddie realized he wouldn’t be able to convince his friend that he misheard his blabbering, he groandes.

“C-come on, sit with me” Bill said, approaching him and sitting down on the sidewalk, the same spot Eddie was before. The other boy just sighed and droped himself next to his friend.

“So” he started “you heard me”.

“Yup” Bill nodded.

“All of it”.

“Yes”.

“About the glasses and the hair and the shirts” Eddie started flailing his arms around.

“Mhm”.

“Even the thing about his smile and the k-”.

“Eddie!” Bill stopped him, grabbing him by the wrists. “I heard all”.

“Jesus fuck” he whined “Jesus fuck! I’m pathetic and I’m so screwed”.

“Yuh-you’re not screwed” Bill reassured him.

“But I am Bill!” Eddie just wanted the earth to swallow him whole “because-”.

“Eddie”.

“-you are going to tell Stan, which I understand, I wouldn’t get mad! You trust him with everything, but then Stan will tell Richie!”.

“Eddie”.

“Not willingly, because I know Stan can keep a secret but what if he gets drunk-”.

“Ed-Eddie!”.

“-or worse! When he, Bev, and Richie get high and it just slips! I am in such deep shit! What th-!”.

“Kasp-brack!” Bill managed to say “C-Calm down! I’m n-not gonna tell Stan!”.

Eddie closed his mouth, looking at Bill for a moment while the other boy gave him a half, endearing smile.

“You’re… you’re not?” he asked cautiously.

“Of c-course not!” he exclaimed, “Mainly because it’s yuh-your decision to share it with us whenevuh-ver you’re ready, got it?”.

Eddie smiled and nodded, relaxing all the tension he has unknowingly built in his shoulders.

“But also because he already knows” he smirked.

“WHAT?! How? When? WHO THE FUCK TOLD HIM?!” If Eddie though that he was getting anxious before, this was worse. He started patting his pockets and pulled out his inhaler, giving it a puff.

“You did duh-dumbass” Bill laughed, ruffling his hair.

“The fuck you mean Denbrough” the other boy squeaked.

“Man, you truly are oblivious”.

“What does that mean Bill!” Eddie exclaimed with a shrill tone.

“It means that you are not as sneaky as you think,” Bill said smiling fondly at him “Do you really think we don’t see the duh-dumb smile you always get when you look at Richie?”.

Bill laughed at the tiny noise that came from Eddie’s mouth.

“Or how you are the only one that laughs at hu-his lame jokes?”.

“Oh my god, I truly am pathetic” Eddie groaned.

“Nah, you’re nuh-not.” Bill chuckled “You just drive us a bit nuts. Especially Bev”.

Eddie managed to half-smile, still embarrassed about the whole situation. It wasn’t like he didn’t want Bill (or for what Bill has told him, all of the losers)to know. After all, they’re best friends, and always have been, through thick and thin. But he had never been 100% sure for his feelings towards Richie until a couple of minutes ago when he blurted out loud the words “I like Richie Tozier”.

“So what now?” Eddie asked his friend. He truly hopes he didn’t look as nervous as he felt like.

“Now we go inside. I’m fuh-fucking freezing” Bill replied, earning laughter from Eddie “But about the Richie thing, don’t wuh-worry, we would never tell him”.

“I know Bill, I know” Eddie’s voice was small, unsure. There was a pause, and the two boys just stayed sitting on the sidewalk, Bill shaking lightly from the cold, but didn’t push Eddie to get back inside.

“What if I wanted him to know?” suddenly the small boy muttered.

“Wuh-what?” Bill quirked an eyebrow at him, being unable to hide his smile.

“What if… I told him? Do you think he would freak out?” he asked again, this time a surer tone on his voice.

“Eddie…”

“Because if I say anything and he doesn’t like me back that could fuck up our group forever”

“Edd-”

“And you guys don’t deserve that! Just because I have a dumb crush!”

 _Dumb crush my ass_ Bill thought.

“Eddie!” he stopped him before his friend started rambling again “I’m saying this because I love you, but you t-trully are uh-oblivious”.

Bill had always known that the day Eddie Kaspbrak learned that Richie Tozier, the Richie Tozier, had a crush on him, he would flip. But at that moment he was taken aback, seeing his friend turn completely silent, realization hitting him. His face contorted into a dumbstruck expression, eyes growing wide and face turning red.

“And seriously, lets get inside, my ass is fuh-freezing”.

He smirked at the cries of protest of his friend demanding to know more. They really were made for each other, a pair of idiots.


End file.
